


Seans

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trochę fluffu z Kyoko i Sayaką. Choć to "Madoka", więc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seans

Z ciemności wyłonił się mężczyzna o obliczu skrytym za białą, plastikową maską. Miał na sobie długą i poszarpaną kurtkę oraz podartą w kilku miejscach koszulę, która już dawno przestała być biała, a także znoszone dżinsy. W jego ręce błyszczała długa maczeta, z której na ziemię kapały krople krwi. Zmierzał powoli ku swojej ofierze, która wciśnięta w róg pomieszczenia drżała z przerażenia niczym zaszczute zwierze, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od hipnotyzującego spojrzenia mordercy.

Szeroki, pełen złośliwej satysfakcji uśmieszek wykwitł na niewielkich ustach, a ledwie słyszalny chichot pełen był złośliwego triumfu, jaki pojawia się zawsze, gdy łowca dopada swoją ofiarę i wie, że samym terrorem osaczenia osiągnął już to, co chciał. Tak, patrząc na drżącą z przerażenia Sayakę, Kyoko była z siebie dumna. Zabójca na ekranie telewizora ruszył przed siebie...

\- Nie... nie... - dłonie Sayaki wydawały się wbijać w obicie kanapy. Gdyby mogła, niebieskowłosa czarodziejka zniknęłaby, ale nie miała przecież zamiaru pokazać komukolwiek, a już zwłaszcza Kyoko, że się boi. Choć bała się jak diabli.

Morderca zrobił krok i uniósł maczetę do ciosu. Jego ofiara drżała skulona na ziemi, błagając o litość i pomoc, na które nie mogła przecież liczyć. I w tym momencie...

\- Uuuuuu!!!! - Sayace mało serce nie wyskoczyło, kiedy Kyoko, pochylona nad nią, huknęła jej do ucha. Wszelkie mury obronne jej odwagi rozpadły się w proch i rzuciła się, szukając ratunku. Przez chwilę na kanapie wszystko się zakotłowało, i po chwili Kyoko odkryła że coś miękkiego, drżącego i ciepłego tuli się do niej tak mocno, że jeszcze chwila i złamie jej kark lub żebra. Tym razem to ona musiał szukać ratunku. Na szczęście, będąc w końcu doświadczoną czarodziejką, nauczyła się radzić z trudnościami. Jej ręka odnalazła pilota od telewizora i nacisnęła przycisk „stop“.

\- No już... - powiedziała. Uścisk Sayaki osłabł. Kyoko przytuliła ją, gładząc lekko czuprynę barwy morskich fal. - Już dobrze, poszedł sobie... - starała się, żeby jej głos brzmiał uspokajająco, co nie było proste. Potrzeba było dobrej chwili, aby Sayaka odkleiła się od niej. Gdy to zrobiła, rudowłosej szczerze było tego szkoda. Ale nie w jej stylu było przyznawać się do tego głośno.

\- Dlaczego... dlaczego chciałaś oglądać taki straszny film?  
\- Bo to mój ulubiony, a ty mówiłaś, żebym wybrała jakiś...  
\- Ale... ja się tak bałam...  
\- Nie musiałaś. Przecież ja jestem obok. A wiesz, że zawsze cię obronię, idiotko.  
\- Zrobiłaś to celowo, prawda!?  
\- No dobra, teraz ty wybierz... - Kyoko sięgnęła po paluszka w czekoladzie i gryząc go, spojrzała na Sayakę z politowaniem. Sayaka wstała i...  
\- Kyoko...  
\- Co?  
\- Czy możesz... no... zapalić światło?  
\- No rany boskie... - szafka na płyty DVD była zaledwie kilka kroków od nich, włącznik światła w porównywalnej odległości, ale seans „Piątku 13“ najwyraźniej odniósł mocniejszy skutek niż można było przypuszczać, bo Sayaka wciąż tkwiła na kanapie. Zrezygnowana, Kyoko wstała.

\- Dobra już, dobra... - ruszyła ku drzwiom, obok których znajdował się włącznik. Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, po czym nagle zapadła całkowita cisza. Sayaka odwróciła się, zaskoczona tym. Chwilę potem jej serce niemal stanęło, kiedy z przedpokoju dobiegł pełen przerażenia wrzask Kyoko.  
\- Aaaaa!! Nie! Zostaw mnie! Niiieeeeee!!!!

\- Kyoko! - zaciemniony pokój w mig rozbłysł błękitnym światłem, które po chwili przeistoczyło się w smugę. Ta przemknęła przez pokój i znalazła się w korytarzu. W rozświetlonym szafirową poświatą przedpokoju stała Kyoko, która zrobiła wielkie oczy widok przetransformowanej Sayaki, dzierżącej w obu dłoniach miecz i szukającej nerwowo źródła zagrożenia. Po chwili Kyoko wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Ale cię nabrałam, ha ha ha!!! Auuuu!!! - krzyknęła, bo Sayaka złapała ją za ucho i pociągnęła z powrotem do pokoju, po drodze oczywiście zapalając światło. Posadziła Kyoko na kanapie i powróciła do swojej codziennej formy, by następnie udać się ku płytom i wybrać film.  
\- Auaaa... to bolało, ty jędzo... - Kyoko masowała bolące ucho, podczas gdy Sayaka, zadowolona z siebie, włączyła film i dołączyła do niej na kanapie. Z głośników dobiegła pogodna melodia, zaś na ekranie pojawił się napis „My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Ruda czarodziejka zrobiła sceptyczną minę.  
\- O rany, to dopiero będą tortury - mruknęła, ale po kilku minutach zmieniła zdanie. Rudowłosa czarodziejka wydała z siebie ledwie słyszalny pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy jej głowa spoczęła na łonie gładzącej jej długie włosy, uśmiechniętej Sayaki.


End file.
